Shino di Konoha
by Rei298
Summary: "Hei Shino mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto. "Aku akan menemui Kiba dan Hinata, aku akan berlatih jutsu dengan mereka hari ini," jawab Shino.


"Baik hari ini kita tidak langsung memulai pelajaran, tapi hari ini kita akan memulai dengan perkenalan," ucap guru Kurenai.

"Namaku Kiba, dari keluarga Akimichi senang bertemu kalian," ucap Kiba.

"Aku Rock Lee, kalian bisa memanggilku Lee," ucap Lee.

"Aku Shino, dari klan Aburame," ucap Shino.

"Bisakah kamu menunjukkan jutsumu?" ucap Guru Kurenai kemudian Shino menunjukkan jutsunya dengan mengeluarkan serangga berjenis Sitophilus Oryzae di antara leher dan pipinya.

"Wah kau dari klan Aburame hebat sekali. Suatu saat aku akan menjadi lebih hebat dan unggul melebihi dirimu," ucap Lee saat menghampiri Shino yang akan pulang.

"Jelas aku yang paling hebat di sini," jelas Kiba.

"Hei-hei sudah-sudah. Kiba kau jangan suka buat onar ya!" ucap Tenten.

"Tenten," ucap Kiba memasang ekspresi kaget.

Sebelum ke rumah, Shino berkunjung ke hutan untuk bermain bersama serangga-serangga. Shino menganggap serangga adalah rekannya karena sudah banyak membantu kehidupannya dan terlebih karena klan Aburame yang memang pecinta serangga sampai-sampai menjadikan serangga sebagai jutsunya. Shino membiarkan serangga-serangga berjalan di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan dia memerhatikan serangga-serangga yang berjalan di pergelangan tangannya. Seteah cukup lama serangga-serangga Shino mulai menghilang bersembunyi di tubuh Shino dan akhirnya Shino berjalan pulang. Di perjalanan Shino berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang berlari.

"Hei hentikan dia. Naruto berhenti!," teriak dua orang Ninja mengejar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar nakal," ucap seorang Ninja.

"Kalau aku berhenti kalian pasti menghukum dan melaporkanku pada Sarutobi.

"Hei yang kau katakan tadi tidak sopan!" teriak seorang Ninja.

Shino yang berjalan santai jadi memperhatikan Nauto yang dikejar-kejar. Tapi setelah semakin jauh Shino mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali fokus berjalan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shino langsung melepas bajunya dan kacamatanya untuk langsung beristirahat. Kamar Shino cukup luas hanya ada alas tidur, seperti ruang tidur raja-raja kuno di Jepang. Setiap hari tidurnya seorang diri, dan seseorang tak boleh sembarang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan ayahanda menyuruh untuk mengirimkan segelas air dingin dan makanan ringan, saya akan menaruhnya di dekat pintu," ucap seorang pelayan Aburame dari balik pintu kamar Shino.

"Terimakasih," balas Shino.

Setelah pelayannya pergi Shino memakai pakaiannya lengkap dengan kacamatanya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan memakan makanan yang diantar pelayan.

Shino memandang patung wajah Hokage dan melihat terdapat coretan-coretan yang membuat patung wajah Hokage menjadi jelek. Dari kamar Shino bisa melihat patung wajah Hokage dengan jelas, bahkan Shino bisa melihat burung gagak yang hinggap di patung rambut Hokage pertama sambil tetap menikmati makanannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Shino kemudian berlatih melempar shuriken di halaman rumahnya di depan kamarnya. Shino masih belum mampu menembakkan shutiken tepat di titik merah target beberapa kali lemparan shuriken sering melebar ke samping. Sesekali Shino melempar shurikennya ke target bambu.

Shino kemudian menembakkan kerumunan serangga ke arah target sehingga serangga-serangganya terlihat seperti bercak hitam yang menempel sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Shino kemudian menarik kerahnya sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Shino mendengar ada seseorang datang ke rumahnya dan melihat seorang Ninja kiriman Hokage menemui Aburame Shibi. Shino tak tau apa yang dibicarakan diantara mereka karena Shino hanya mengintip dan terlalu jauh jaraknya untuk bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Shino menunggu sampai percakapannya selesai dan Ninja kiriman Hokage pulang. Setelah itu Shino bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya dan melihat pelayannya membereskan sisa makanan Shino.

"Ah maaf tuan, saya harus membersihkan makanan tuan," jelas Pelayan.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Shino.

"Ah tidak perlu tuan," ucap Pelayan melarang Shino membantu, tapi Shino tetap melakukannya.

"Maaf tuan harus ikut kerepotan," ucap Pelayan.

"Tidak masalah...Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jelas Shino.

"Menanyakan sesuatu? Memangnya ada apa tuan," tanya Pelayan.

"Ada seorang Ninja kiriman dari Hokage. Ada perlu apa dia?" ucap Shino.

"Oh Ninja itu... Ada misi yang akan diselesaikan oleh ayahanda. Dia meminta sebagian klan dari Aburame untuk ikut serta dalam mis," jelas Pelayan.

"Begitu ya... Jadi Aburame Shibi dan beberapa orang lainnya akan menjalankan misi," ucap Shino.

"Iya begitulah," ucap Pelayan.

"Berapa hari mereka akan pergi," tanya Shino.

"Tidak bisa dipastikan, karena mereka bilang misinya kali ini sangat sulit dan itu akan memakan waktu yang lama," jelas Pelayan.

Shino terus memikirkan tentang misi, seorang ninja harus menjalankan misi menuju ke medan tempur dan pasti pulang dengan membawa kemenangan atau kekalahan hal itu membuat Shino sedikit waspada dan mendorongnya untuk lebih peduli dengan situasi yang terjadi. Shino terus berusaha menjadi ebih kuat agar segera bisa menjalankan misi dan keluar dari kegiatan yang membosankan di rumah. Shino memandang patung wajah Hokage lagi dan mendapati coretan-coretan yang sedang dibersihkan oleh beberapa orang Ninja.

Shino memandangi kolam dan aliran air di bambu yang menyebabkan bambu terisi air penuh hingga terjungkit menimbulkan suara dan ikan-ikan koi di kolam yang ukurannya besar sedang berenang bebas.

Hari semakin sore, Shino akan menghadiri festival kembang api bersama anak-anak di sekolahnya. Shino berjalan sambil melihat-lihat orang yang memperjual belikan barang dan makanan. Shino akhirnya sampai di sebuah panggung pertunjukan dan duduk menjadi seorang penonton.

"Hei Shino kau ke sini juga? Ini adalah pertunjukan atraksi ninja aku suka sekali menontonya. Suatu saat aku akan tampil di atas panggung" ucap Lee.

"Huh jangan mimpi. Kau harus banyak berlatih," ledek Tenten.

"Tenten," ucap Lee.

Shino mendengarkan Lee dan Tenten tapi setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Shino mendapati perhatian baru yaitu Sasuke dan Ino yang juga menonton atraksi. Sasuke menonton seorang diri sedangkan Ino menonton bersama dengan dua rekannya dan sambil menjajakan bunga.

"Wah kau nak kemarilah aku suka kau datang," ucap seseorang kepada Sasuke.

"Iya paman terimakasih," balas Sasuke.

"Hei Ino lihat Sasuke juga datang seorang diri, tapi dia langsung duduk di sebelah seorang paman-paman," ucap teman Ino.

"Wuhu iya oh Sasuke, kita lihat dari sini saja tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Ino.


End file.
